Hunted
by Roxanne Valentine
Summary: Uma garota que só consegue pensar em trabalho é forçada a sair com suas amigas, lá encontra um cara misterioso que parece fazer tudo para irritá-la. E quanto mais ela acha que o odeia, mais perdida nos pensamentos sobre ele fica.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Cheguei em casa e joguei minha velha bolsa na cama. Apesar de cansada de mais um dia longo de trabalho entrei no chuveiro. Minhas amigas me obrigaram a sair hoje, disseram que essa história de ficar em casa em uma noite de sexta feira é muito solitário para uma jovem de vinte e oito anos como eu. Confesso que ao me olhar no espelho não vejo mais aquele sorriso jovem e aquele brilho no olhar que era possível ver na época da faculdade. O trabalho exaustivo e a falta de tempo pra pensar sobre tudo que me acontecia haviam me destruído aos poucos. Por isso pensei em uma sexta feira prender o folego e tentar sair para me divertir um pouco.

Fui até o guarda roupa e analise as minhas opções, em meio a várias sais formais e blusas de botão que uso no trabalho achei um vestido antigo que eu usava na época da faculdade para sair. O vestido era básico e preto, com um decote pequeno mas que marcava muito bem meus quadris. Vesti com uma lingerie básica, não há menor intenção de que alguém me veja sem esse vestido. Homem nesse momento caótico da minha vida está fora de cogitação. Passei uma escova em meu cabelo e o joguei de lado, gostava do visual que ficava, apesar de me lembrar muito o visual _hipster_, o que sinceramente é desanimador. Para finalizar, meus velhos e queridos _scarpins_ pretos.

Sai do meu apartamento e entrei no primeiro táxi que me apareceu, em meio ao transito caótico na área boemia da cidade encontrei o _pub_ em que minhas amigas queriam se encontrar para desfrutar de uma boa cerveja gelada e conversas fúteis. Ao encontra-las em uma mesa no fundo, próxima a banda que tocaria naquela noite as cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto.

Erámos quatro amigas unidas desde a época da faculdade. Julie uma loira linda de olhos azuis perolados magníficos, um corpo curvilíneo digno de ser modelo da playboy, com o vestido que usava naquela noite o decote realçava seus seios de modo que pareciam mais robustos do que de fato são. Rebecca por outro lado era morena, a pele em tom de bronze perfeito e os cabelos negros em cachos perfeitamente desenhados caídos sob o ombro, seu corpo igualmente curvilíneo com uma bunda de dar inveja a muita passista de escola de samba. Por último Pietra, uma ruiva natural que havia fugido da vidinha pacata no interior da suíça para juntar-se a nós, ela era igualmente bonita, olhos verdes e o corpo magro porém na medida certa. Eu de fato era a mais sem graça, morena com os olhos esverdeados e apesar de ter os quadris largos não havia muito o que se apreciar além disso.

Assim que sento a mesa com elas, Julie diz em alto e bom som:  
- Não acredito que para essa super noite você vestiu um pretinho básico?!

- Por que diabos essa é uma super noite?

- Porque você finalmente saiu de casa! – Indagou Julie piscando por trás daqueles cílios grossos muito bem maquiados.

Havia esquecido como era estar com elas, principalmente depois dos primeiros goles de cerveja. A noite rolou sem grandes estragos. Bebemos e colocamos a conversa em dia. Enquanto Julie tagarelava sobre o cara com quem estava saindo, Pietra preferiu falar sobre seu noivado, com seu namorado Gabe, eles namoravam desde a época da faculdade, e finalmente ele havia pedido sua mão em casamento. Rebecca se ateve a sua vida no trabalho e não comentou muito sobre o namorado Nathan, sinceramente acho que eles estão passando por uma crise. O mais desanimador da noite é que enquanto elas tinham suas vidas felizes, com apartamentos próprios, namorados, família, eu me sentia sozinha em um apartamento alugado e tudo que eu tinha para comentar seria sobre minha vida profissional, não que achasse ruim trabalhar na empresa em que eu trabalho, muito pelo contrário estava bem satisfeita com o meu salário e minha vida em torno disso. Porém ao lado das minhas amigas me sentia solitária. Talvez eu precisasse de um drink mais forte.

Me levantei e fui até o bar sentei no banco em frente e pedi uma _caipivodka_ ao barman moreno de olhos verdes que sorriu simpaticamente pra mim. Enquanto assistia sua habilidade com a _mixologia_ ao fazer meu drink senti uma mão tocar meu ombro. Virei-me pra trás e dei de cara um par de olhos azuis penetrantes e profundos. Por um segundo fiquei sem ar e tive que tomar cuidado para não cair do banco, ao retomar o ar percebi que estava diante ao homem mais sexy que já havia visto. Ele era alto e tinha os cabelos escuros em contrates a sua pele branca, porém bronzeada como se frequentasse toda semana uma praia ensolarada mesmo que estejamos no meio do outono. Seus cabelos eram compridos de modo que tocavam sua nuca deixando-o com um toque travesso de menino perigoso. No entanto, o rosto travesso de menino se contrastava com uma blusa social e uma calça de risca de giz. Supus que trabalhava aqui perto e veio a um happy hour com os amigos.

- Por minha conta o drink da moça – ele disse ao barman puxando-me dos meus devaneios e fazendo-me lembrar que eu precisava respirar

- quem é você? – respondi com a voz mais aguda do que gostaria.

- hum, sou Jack Hunter. E a senhorita?

- Charlotte Lynn. - sorri confusa e tentando parecer educada, mas acho que tudo que consegui foi uma careta com dentes a mostra. E ele pareceu não se importar porque riu.

- Senhorita Lynn.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, evasivo e sem explicações. Alguma coisa nele me dizia que era encrenca, que eu sairia machucada se continuasse ali, porém algo me puxava para cima dele de forma avassaladora. Meu coração batia rápido e de forma descompassada, senti que meu rosto estava ruborizando. Meu deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Permaneci quieta, meu drink ficou pronto e eu beberiquei um gole e olhei de canto de olho enquanto ele brincava com o copo de wiskey.

- Obrigada pelo drink, Sr Hunter.

- Para a senhorita todas as coisas do mundo. – ele sorriu.

Um sorriso que fez meu coração quase saltar pela boca. Mas eu ainda estava confusa, que tipo de flerte era aquele? Me pagar uma bebida mas não tentar quebrar o gelo? Não conversar? Minha cabeça ficou a mil. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquele sujeito que saiu dos sonhos de qualquer mulher e se comportava estranhamente ao meu lado.

- Olha... eu não aguento mais esse silencio – ri nervosa – O que está acontecendo? Quero dizer, você me pagou um drink, sentou ao meu lado, mas não puxou conversa...

- Srta gostaria que eu puxasse conversa?

Senti minhas bochechas arderem com o acumulo de sangue.

- Não! Quer dizer... ai.. droga. Só achei que você fosse flertar comigo.

- Deveria?

Mas que porra!

Ele riu ao ver meu rosto irritado, parece até que ouviu meus pensamentos xingando-o.

- Srta Lynn gostaria de ir a algum outro lugar comigo?

ótimo, tráfico de órgãos.

- hãm, eu não conheço você – mesmo você sendo um gato e minha vontade de beijar você esteja aumentando a cada segundo...

- Passe a conhecer, ué.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim.

- E como as coisas são?

- Voce teria que ter puxado conversa, e se você fosse legal trocaríamos telefones, você me chamaria pra sair no próximo final de semana. Iriamos a um restaurante ou cinema, se fosse muito legal, marcaríamos outro encontro...  
- eu beijaria você na porta de casa. É isso?

Nossa.

- é, talvez. Depende muito!

- é esse tipo de relação que você gostaria de ter? Porque eu não tenho muito tempo para encontros e tudo isso.

Pisquei olhando pra ele tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Então que tipo de abordagem usa com as garotas? Porque até agora eu estou muito confusa e nada encantada.

Ele sorriu, de novo aquele sorriso sexy e perigoso.

- Bom, eu prefiro relacionamentos menos complicados. Se é que você me entende.

Ah, eu entendi muito bem.

- Você veio atrás da garota errada.

Levantei e sai andando de volta a mesa das meninas, sentindo meu coração acelerado e minhas mãos tremerem de raiva. Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Me senti estúpida de ter dado conversa a ele. Me senti totalmente deslocada naquele ambiente cheio de pessoas querendo diversão e eu só desejava meu pijamas de flanelas e minha cama.

Mal cheguei a mesa novamente e Julie gritou bêbada e com seu jeitinho todo particular.

- Quem era aquele gato?!

- Um idiota, um completo idiota!

Então foi a vez de Pietra abrir a boca.

- Um gato milionário, Char.

- Milionário?

Se era tão famoso assim, por que eu não sabia? Rebecca como se ouvisse minha cabeça rodando respondeu.

- Ele é dono de muitas empresas aqui em Seatle. Nathan me contou sobre ele, Mrs Hunter foi capa da _Forbes_ na última edição.

Peguei o primeiro copo na minha frente e virei. Apesar dos protestos da Julie, já que era sua cerveja.

- Ok – começou Julie – você achou o milionário gato que te pagou um drink, legal. Mas isso não te dá o direito de beber minha cerveja, ok?! Até porque você deveria estar no carro dele agora indo para altas aventuras no banco de trás, e não aqui com essa cara de quem viu um fantasma.

- Ele foi um grosso!

- Por que grosso? – questionou rebecca, sempre com calma nas palavras.

- Porque ele não veio com flertes ou com você é 'muito bonita', ele quer só me levar pra cama!

- é claro, uma morenaça como você até eu! – gritou Julie provando que estava realmente bêbada.

Torci o rosto em desgosto ao comentário.

- Meninas, desculpe mas eu preciso ir embora. Eu estou com a cabeça explodindo.

Apesar dos protestos bêbados de Julie, e da decepção de Rebecca e Pietra eu fui até a porta do _pub_, paguei minha comanda e fui atrás de um táxi. Estava frio e eu me arrependi de não ter levado nenhum casaco ou uma echarpe. Enquanto lutava para chamar atenção de algum táxi, uma luxuosa _Ferrari 612 Scaglietti _preta parou logo a minha frente, o vidro desceu suavemente e o Sr Hunter sorriu para mim, com aquele mesmo brilho perigoso de antes.

- Carona?

- Com você? Nem por todo dinheiro que você possa ter.

- Então você sabe quem eu sou. Achei que estivesse no anonimato para você.

- Minhas amigas me fizeram o favor de dizer quem você é. Mais um motivo para eu não querer entrar nesse carro.

- Por que? Está frio, você não consegue um táxi.

- Porque você é o tipo de cara que está acostumado a ter tudo e vai achar que eu sou mais uma dessas garotas que dormem com você. Só que eu não sou, eu nem tenho tempo para homens.

- ótimo, eu não tenho tempo para mulheres, não vê o quão perfeito isso é, Srta Lynn?

Os olhos dele faiscaram de forma sombria. Fez meu corpo arrepiar.

- Sr Hunter, se o sr não se importa eu gostaria de voltar a procurar meu táxi sozinha.

O vidro do carro se fechou e nosso contato visual só foi quebrado quando o vidro cobria toda a janela.

Mas que porra é essa?

A Ferrari saiu dali em uma manobra rápida e ágil. Logo em seguida um táxi finalmente parou para mim. Agradeci internamente, tinha medo que ele voltasse.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ao chegar em casa, me livrei daquela roupa desconfortável e corri pro meu desejado pijama. Me senti completamente fora de forma ao perceber que uma simples saída ao um _pub_ havia me deixado com dor no corpo. Meus olhos ardiam, não tenho certeza se por conta da quantidade de álcool que eu bebi ou se pela fumaça do cigarro dos outros presentes no _pub_. Com certeza preciso me matricular em uma academia. Deitei na cama e chequei meu celular pela última vez antes de cair em sono profundo.

Tive um sonho perturbador, estava correndo em um campo, fugindo de alguém e não conseguia ver quem é. Corria o mais rápido que podia e ele era sempre mais rápido. Usava o moletom com capuz e um jeans velho, era extremamente ágil. Eu estava suada e cansada, sem forças para dar mais um passo quando desisti de correr e virei para encarar meu perseguidor. Quando ele se aproximou e tirou o capuz vi que era o Sr Hunter, com aquele sorriso diabólico. Acordei assustada e suada. Ainda eram 4 horas da manhã, mas eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de voltar a dormir. Peguei meu _laptop _e não contive a curiosidade de procurar no _google _mais sobre aquele moreno misterioso.

Encontrei o obvio, ele era muito rico, dono de muitos prédios em Seatle assim como Rebecca me contou, estava sempre acompanhado de belas mulheres nas festas mais bem frequentadas, nas páginas de fofoca havia sempre comentários desagradáveis sobre as mulheres que saiam com ele. Parece que o cara era bem mulherengo e adorava sair com atrizes em começo de carreira, modelos, e algumas atrizes pornôs. Nenhum relacionamento sério na lista, nenhuma foto de demonstração de afeto em público.

Sobre sua família não encontrei muita coisa, parece que tudo havia sido apagado dos sites de busca. Ao que me pareceu ele havia morado em um abrigo para crianças que não tem nenhum tutor durante três anos. O que aconteceu com os pais desse rapaz? E porque não há nada na internet? Certamente um drama familiar causaria muita fofoca nos sites sobre celebridades por ai.

O resto da madrugada não fiz nada útil. Busquei umas coisas que precisava para trabalhar, mandei alguns e-mails pro meu chefe, Dr Holder, até que o sol finalmente estava brilhando lá fora o que significava que eu poderia me arrumar para ir trabalhar. Após um banho caprichado para tirar o cheiro de cigarro do _pub_ da noite passada, vesti uma saia preta até o joelho com risca de giz rosa bebê bem discreta, e uma blusa de seda igualmente rosa, pus minhas meias de seda e meus saltos e segui atrás de um táxi.

A manhã correu perfeita, com muito trabalho no escritório publicitário em que eu trabalhava, terminei mais cedo o que precisava fazer e fui até o elevador afim de ir a algum restaurante próximo no meu horário de almoço. Queria aproveitar que ainda eram 11h20m e eu conseguiria encontrar uma mesa com mais facilidade. Quando levantei os olhos do celular ao perceber a porta do elevador aberta, lá estava ele, de terno e gravata sério e controlado diante de mim.

Fiquei totalmente sem reação e permaneci onde estava. Ele deixou o braço entre as portas do elevador para que eu entrasse, mas eu não me movi. Isso fez com aquele sorriso que me perturbou nos meus pesadelos surgisse em seus lábios.

- Não vai entrar Srta Lynn?

Abri a boca mas nada saiu.

- Srta Lynn?

- Eu.. vou descer.

- Tudo bem, eu vou subir, se a srta não se importar de subir uns dois andares antes de descer.

Engoli seco.

- Tudo bem, eu espero aqui.

- Ora, por favor, não seja infantil. Voce é sexy, e eu adoraria ter você em locais inapropriados, mas tem câmeras aqui.

Que nojo!

- Argh, me desculpe, acho que perdi completamente a fome.

Sai andando em direção oposta ao elevador atrás do banheiro. Mas senti que ele ria daquele jeito nas minhas costas. Senti o olhar dele em mim até que a porta do elevador fechasse. Essa sensação de estar sendo perseguida só me deixou com mais náuseas, meu estomago se revirava dentro de mim e eu sentia a bile subindo. Entrei em um reservado e respirei fundo, tentei me conter e me acalmar. Depois retoquei meu rímel e tentei acalmar minha respiração de vez.

A recepcionista do meu andar, Tatiane, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e seios fartos entrou para retocar a maquiagem.

- Meu deus, quem era aquele gato no elevador?

- Um pesadelo.

- quê? – ela pareceu não ouvir, pois falei muito baixo.

- Não sei. – sorri sem a mínima vontade e sai dalí. Por que todas as mulheres ao meu redor pareciam fazer propaganda dele?!

Chamei o elevador novamente e dessa vez ele veio vazio, o que me fez sentir aliviada. Desci e almocei em um restaurante ali perto como havia planejado antes. Mas ainda sim, não consegui comer da forma que queria. Meu estomago ainda revirava ao lembrar daquele comentário sujo. E o que mais me parecia desagradável, é que mesmo que fossem pensamentos negativos, desde o _pub_, a maioria dos meus pensamentos eram sobre ele. Isso me dava nojo a mim mesma. Por que eu estava tão obcecada por um homem que não tinha nada que me atraia? Meus namorados em geral costumavam ser caras desleixados, usando sempre bermudas, a barba por fazer, honestos e românticos. Dificilmente me viram com comentários desagradáveis como aqueles. Ainda mais enquanto sóbrios no local de trabalho!

Depois da tarde inteira trabalhando, resolvi tomar algum comprido para enjoo e então segui novamente até o elevador, minha pressão caiu ao perceber que ao invés de descer o elevador subiu. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Eu não queria encontra-lo de novo em hipótese alguma. Mas para o meu pesadelo, lá estava ele com aquele terno Armani e aquela cara de menino travesso.

Ele entrou no elevador como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Dia difícil? – perguntou sem olhar para mim.

- Sim, um maníaco sexual me perseguindo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

- Maníaco sexual? Eu? Só por que eu tenho uma atração natural por uma mulher bonita?

- Não, porque você está me seguindo.

- Não seja tola, Srta Lynn. Você quem trabalha no meu mais novo prédio.

Minha visão ficou turva. Era só que me faltava! Ele comprou a porra do meu prédio!

- Ah, que ótimo. Espero que eu não tenha que ver você todo dia no elevador e aguentar essas piadinhas de pedreiro.

Ele riu relaxadamente de novo.

- Seu desprezo está me deixando cada vez mais louco por você. Essa saia também.

Ruborizei, e odiei que ele percebesse que tem qualquer efeito em mim além de ódio.

- Olha, se isso realmente funciona com suas garotas, parabéns, agora pode por favor me deixar em paz?! – Minha voz saiu mais estridente do que deveria, e isso fez com que eu parecesse insegura. Eu queria que ele me deixasse em paz? Ou será que estava achando isso tudo divertido? Divertidamente perigoso.

- me diga você se funciona com a minha garota.

Aquela frase no singular e aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes olhando direito nos meus me fez sentir um calafrio. Me assustou de verdade. Como ele ousa insinuar que eu sou alguma das posses dele!

O elevador finalmente parou, e eu me senti aliviada.

- Até nunca mais, Sr Hunter.

- Até já, Srta Lynn.

Cheguei finalmente em casa, sábado à noite. Decidi que nada de _pubs_, ou festas, eu ia ver um filme e tomar chocolate quente. E mais uma noite eu dormi de forma deprimente em frente à televisão.


	3. Chapter 3

No domingo aproveitei para colocar mais trabalho em dia, limpar meu apartamento. Liguei pros meus pais como faço toda semana para contar como está minha semana. No final de tarde resolvi visitar uma academia perto de casa para conhecer o ambiente. Vesti uma calça lycra, um tênis com amortecedores, um top e uma blusa regata e fui.

Chegando lá um rapaz de cabelos escuros e com braços fortes me atendeu.

- em que posso ajudar, srta?

- ah, oi, eu sou Charlotte Lynn, estou afim de conhecer a academia.

Ele sorriu com seus olhos castanhos em contato direto com os meus.

- ótimo, vou te mostrar a academia então.

Ele pôs a mão na minha cintura de forma educada e me levou entre as alas falando-me sobre os preços e o que era ofertado na academia. Segundo as normas da academia eu poderia usar uma vez sem ser matriculada, então aproveite que já estava ali e bem disposta e comecei a correr em uma esteira.

Ao final do treino eu estava exausta e fui em direção ao vestiário quando encontro Hunter parado a minha frente, vestindo regata, bermuda e tênis esportivos. Meu deus. Era muito sexy. Mostrava o contorno dos seus braços, suas pernas bem desenhadas. Tirou-me o folego.  
- Srta Lynn, nos encontramos novamente. – ele sorriu.

- Como eu disse, parece que você anda me perseguindo. – disse no tom mais sarcástico que eu tinha sem ar.

Ele passou os olhos pelo meu corpo inteiro e me devorou com um olhar sexy e malvado.

- Malhando, huh?

- você também. – sorri sem vontade.

- suada desse jeito fica ainda mais sexy do que o normal.

Ele deu um passo a frente diminuindo nossa distancia perigosamente. Por alguma razão eu não consegui recuar. Fiquei parada diante daqueles olhos azuis e o encarei convicta. Apesar das aparências por dentro eu estava tremula e insegura.

Ele se moveu rapidamente e antes que eu pudesse reagir ou entender a situação sua boca estava junto da minha. Seus lábios eram macios, quentes e ternos. Ele forçou a língua contra minha boca e a encostou na minha. Roçando a maciez da sua língua na minha de forma autoritária e morna.

Quando finalmente consegui pensar e me afastei dele, sem acreditar que ele havia me beijado. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, meu coração batia em meu peito com a força de um martelo. Eu queria gritar com ele, acusar-lhe de me beijar a força. Queria bater nele. Qualquer coisa que mostrasse revolta contra aquele ato egoísta e soberbo. Mas tudo que consegui fazer foi permanecer parada diante ele.

Ele sorriu, com o sabor da vitória, um misto de desejo e felicidade. Parecia um menino que havia beijado sua namoradinha de colégio pela primeira vez. O silencio entre nós, minha feição de choque e o triunfo dele continuaram por longos e demorados segundos. Até que finalmente recuperei meu folego.

- Hun...ter.. mas... o que?!

- você gostou tanto quanto eu, nem tente negar. Eu vejo nos seus olhos.

- mas você não pode sair beijando assim as pessoas sem saber se elas querem ser beijadas!

- e quem disse que eu não sabia?!

- eu nunca disse que queria beijar você!

- disse sim.

- quando?!

- Seus olhos disseram no momento em que eu esbarrei em você.

- era só o que me faltava!

O filho da puta sabia! Eu não podia negar que naquele momento meu corpo inteiro implorava por ele. Cada veia, cada pedaço da minha pele ansiava por aquelas mãos tocando em mim. Aqueles lábios sedutores percorrendo meu pescoço. Isso eu não podia negar e nem conseguiria. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava em choque pela investida dele, por ele ter me decifrado em tão pouco tempo. Eu sempre fui a menina de poucas expressões, cuja é difícil notar o que ela quer do cara.

- Charlotte, por mais que você fique relutante, eu não vou desistir de você. Eu nunca desisto daquilo que eu quero.

Minha respiração vacilou.

- Mas porque alguém que pode ter qualquer mulher está interessado justo em mim?!

- Porque você não é _qualquer _mulher. Você é a mais sexy que eu consegui encontrar.

Quê?!

- Hunter, acho que você está confundido tudo, eu entendo que seja um desafio para um homem como você reagir a uma mulher que finalmente não te quis. Mas eu não mereço ser magoada pra você provar sua masculinidade que está viva indiscutivelmente.

- E por que você se magoaria?

- Porque é assim que sempre acaba. O cara rico que pode ter tudo e a garota insegura, no fim das contas ela sai chorando.

- você é insegura? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se quem não acreditasse nisso. Tornou seu rosto ainda mais sexy. Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar.

- Olha, Hunter, não vai rolar, e por favor pare com essa perseguição chata. Eu prometo não contar a ninguém que você desistiu ou mesmo que flertou comigo.

- Lynn, só você não percebe a mulher que você é. E o por que eu estou tão afim de você dessa forma. Pare de ser relutante e saia comigo. Vamos sair pra jantar amanha.

Mordi o lábio

- Almoço. Eu tenho 1h30m de almoço a partir das 12h. – assim eu teria hora para que o show dos horrores acabasse.

- fechado, eu te pego no seu prédio. – ele sorriu ainda mais triunfante e perigoso. Porque aquele sorriso era tão perigoso?

Sorri pra ele sem a mínima vontade e segui para o vestiário, totalmente sem folego.


End file.
